


Bully

by peachholic



Series: welcome to the regulus and sirius black show [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Bullying, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Siblings, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black, gotta protect his brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachholic/pseuds/peachholic
Summary: "Leave my brother alone, bastard."





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius is 10 years old here and Regulus 8.

Regulus' mouth was wide open, as he watched his brother slamming his fist into the face of the boy who had been awfully mean to him.

"_Leave my brother alone, bastard_," Sirius snapped at the bully. "I swear on Merlin’s beard, if I ever catch you looking at my brother again, I will fuck you up. Did I make myself clear?" He threatened, not waiting for an answer.

"Come, Reg. Let’s go." Sirius said, wrapping an arm around his brother’s shoulders, protectively.

Regulus smiled fondly, as they walked away, being glad for having a brother that watched out for him.


End file.
